


Beauty and the beast

by Steangine



Series: Seirin Team Genderbend [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steangine/pseuds/Steangine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's complicated being a model and having a girlfriend. Magazines always get in the way. [Genderbending!Seirin Team] [KiseKaga - slight AoKuro in the end]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty and the beast

**Author's Note:**

> Even with different sex I kept the same names because I am lazy. This is settled in the same AU of "The fourth wheel"but you don't need to read it.

Before every training Riko, waiting for the girls getting ready, had the habit to check again the schedule of the week and all the daily individual exercises. It was still quite simple since that year the female basketball members weren't so many as he hoped; but they were one of the best teams in Tokyo so he couldn't complain.

"Okay girls! We are starting—“ He entered the gym and stopped. "—now... what's going on?"

The Seirin team members were in circle looking at something Riko couldn't see from the door.

"Ah, coach!" The first one to notice him was Hyuuga, who suddenly got the crowd lost and made them put in line just with a single order.

Everything turned fine, except for Kiyoshi's hands hidden behind her back.

"Teppei." Riko extended his arm and showed the palm of the hand. "Give it to me. Whatever it is."

"It's nothing interesting Riko. Just a silly magazine."

"Interesting enough to make you blabbering like old women."

Koganei took a step forward. "Well, the important is that Kagami doesn't know, right?" As she spoke Mitobe was gesticulating behind her with an anxious face.

"Doesn't know what?"

Riko was starting to lose his patience and Kiyoshi take courage from the look her teammates gave her. She lent Riko the magazine.

"I'm quite surprised." He said taking it. "I didn't think you were into such—" He remained with his mouth wide open while staring at the cover. "Ah... this is..."

"Sorry! We are late!"

Kagami's voice made him startle with a scream and Riko turned towards her and Kuroko with a guilty expression on his face while trying his best to hide the magazine.

"I’m sorry coach. The teacher took longer to finish the lesson."

Kuroko grasped immediately the sensation of unease which was dominating the gym. However it was so evident that even Kagami understood something was wrong.

"What's going on?"

Riko keep his breath and then exploded. "Nothing! You are late Kagami! 30 more laps for you!!!"

The girl jolted. "Wha—?! Kuroko too is late!!!"

"Kuroko 30 more laps for you too! And you!" He had rolled the magazine and pointed it at the rest of the team. "Go run now! 30 more laps for everybody!!!"

Kagami didn't know what she did wrong but she even hadn’t the time to start thinking about it since Riko did his best to deprive all the team from every bit of energy left in their bodies. Everyone welcomed with overjoy the end of the training; Furihata almost collapsed, Kuroko did while Koganei declared to Mitobe, the only one who was listening to her, her will to cry from happiness.

"However what was hiding the coach before?"

Kagami realized it while putting at place the balls. That was the first time that she saw Hyuuga and Kiyoshi looking at each other for more than five seconds before the captain snapped at Teppei just because of her presence.

"Uhm..."

"We should tell her." Riko stepped in.

"Tell what?"

Kuroko didn't like how everyone looked too worried about Kagami.

Riko took out the magazine and for a second Kagami thought he was going to hit her. She covered her head with the arms and waited for the smack that didn’t arrive: the coach simply passed her the magazine.

"Eh?"

Kagami was so confused she didn’t know if she had to lower her defence.

"Here. It's better you know it from us than somewhere else."

 

 

 

Kasamatsu didn't need to count the people in the gym to know that _he_ was missing.

"Where's Kise?"

"Ah. He went..." Kobori replied with hesitation. "...to Tokyo."

Kasamatsu was trying to control himself but his teammates recognized the signs of his anger: his tense body, his harsh look and his contracted eyebrows.

"And why?" He tried to keep under control his voice, yet it trembled a bit.

"...to meet Kagami." Kobori concluded knowing he couldn’t lie to his captain.

Everybody expected what happened faster than they thought: Kasamatsu burst in a scream.

"FOR KAGAMI???"

Even if they knew they had to explain everything to him, nobody dared to interfere when Kasamatsu threw the ball with so much strength it almost came back at him after hitting the wall.  
Moriyama was brave enough to hand him out a magazine.

"And what's this??!"

"The reason Kise went to see Kagami."

Kasamatsu gave a quick look to the cover, made a grimace of disgust and then threw the magazine away.

"Hey! That is mine!"

"Moriyama, why did you buy that?"

Moriyama picked it up. "Because this way I manage to know a girl's heart very well."

Kasamatsu decided it was better to leave it alone and didn't reply. He was still angry but the reason of that troublesome feeling changed — but he would have kicked Kise to have left without telling him.

"Well, why are you slacking? Go and run!"

As he started everyone followed him. Kobori went next to him.

"Hey, are you mad?"

Kasamatsu took a deep breath. "I would be madder if he was running here instead of running towards Tokyo."

 

 

 

Kagami looked once again at the magazine. Just a quick glance as to check that thing was still there. She was glad that in the lockers there was only Kuroko because she didn't know what kind of expression she managed to put in; mostly because she didn't know what she was feeling.

Anger. Yes, she was angry. But she felt guilty too.

Someone, a photographer, managed to catch a shoot of her walking hand in hand with Kise. She remembered that afternoon very well: Kise wanted to bring her home at any cost, although it wasn't necessary, and she kissed him on the mouth out of the blue. She smiled remembering the silly face full of embarrass that Kise made afterwards.

Kagami was grateful nobody caught that kiss or else Kise would have been put under more disgrace.

_ \- The beauty and the beast. The reversed story - _

That was the main title.

_ When the male is a beauty and the female isn't. _

Kagami knew she wasn't nor a beauty nor a grace. Actually she had never thought that much about her appearance, however she had never thought she was so ugly to be compared to a beast.

" _Maybe it's because of my muscles._ " She thought while looking at her biceps.

"Kagami-san."

Kuroko awakened her from her thoughts. She was already wearing her school uniform.

"What?"

"Don't overthink about it. You are beautiful and Kise-kun thinks so too, otherwise he wouldn't act like that with you."

"Yes..." Kagami sighed. "But I think I ruined his reputation. I didn't want to."

She was more bothered than sad.

"If you think so why don't you talk about it with Kise-kun?"

Kagami realized that somehow Kise would have learnt about the magazine.

"Maybe I'll call him lat—"

The door slammed with such strength that both girls startled.

"Kagamicchi!!!"

Kise was still wearing his training suit and he had an heavy breath as if he had just finished a long and tiring run.

"Kise! You should be training at Kajou right now."

Kuroko smiled at Kagami's naivety. She managed to put basketball almost in front of everything -when it wasn't food, friends or Kise\- and it was almost cute that the first though went to Kise skipping his training.

"I'm going. I have to go to... the hairdresser."

Kagami had barely the time to see Kuroko waving her hand and she was already gone.

Now there were only her and Kise in the lockers. Kise closed the door and got closer so rapidly he caught Kagami by surprise.

"Kagamicchi, I'm so sorry!"

"Eh?"

"Haven't you seen it yet?"

"No. I mean, yes. Wait, are we talking about the same thing?"

“The magazine!”

“Ah. Yes, I saw it.”

Kise's face was strained by anger. "They didn't have the right to do it! Who the hell they think is the beast?!"

"Well, that should be me."

Kagami replied with innocence; from her tone it seemed she was surprised that Kise didn’t understand it. Seeing him so angry made her worries fade away and seem too stupid to care about them.

"You aren't a beast!"

"Well, I’m not a grace either.” She massaged her head. “But I think I stained your reputation as a model."

The way Kagami spoke didn't make her seem guilty or angry for that. It was like she understood the whole situation but was judging it knowing she couldn't do anything to change other people's mind. She wasn’t minding their judgment about her but what they could have thought about Kise.

"And who cares?!" Kise burst out in anger. "They mocked you when they just had to mind their own business!"

In the end Kise himself, being a model, was his business as his whole life was since when he decided to step into that shiny world but he was too angry to think clearly.

"I won’t pose for them anymore! They won't even see me in a picture!"

Kagami blinked. "Kise, you are a model."

"Yes, I know!"

"They'll definitely see you in a picture."

"That's not what I mean, Kagamicchi!!!" Kise didn't know how Kagami could be so calm as if nothing happened. "Aren't you angry?"

"I was at first." She started with hesitation, seeming she still was making up her mind. "Then I felt quite sad. You worked so hard for your reputation as a model and I don't know if that article would be a good thing for you."

Kagami touched her neck and looked away from Kise. The way she diverted her eyes and pouted weren't feminine, even her posture showed all the strength and self-confidence she had despite the red blush appearing on her face.

"Kagamicchi..."

The instinct guided Kise. He hugged Kagami so tightly she squinted her eyes.

"Kise, I can't breathe!"

She tried to wriggle away but Kise struggled back until she calmed down.

"Kise..."

Kise had leant his forehead on Kagami's right shoulder. Sometimes Kagami thought the absence of height difference between them could have been a problem but in that moment she felt so lucky for being that tall. Her fingers sank into Kise's soft hair and she became jealous: he was a male and he had such pretty hair -hers were always a messy brush- and such a beautiful face.  
Seriously, what was doing a beauty like him with a beast like her?

"Kise, I'm still sweaty."

"So am I."

Kise raised his head.  
He had it again. The look he put on when a game got serious and he was having fun knowing he had to give all he had to win. That was the look Kagami liked the most, more than his cute and complaining face, more than the _model face_ she saw every day on the shop window of the library near home. That look was the only one who made a lukewarm shiver running down her spine and turning her body warmer and warmer. It wasn't just the heat from the training.

"I'm so lucky I met you." Kise breathed on her lips. "Kagamicchi..."

Kagami had a last glimpse of clear mind before putting her arms around Kise's waist. She felt his hands sliding on her hips to reach her back and his face became so close she slowly closed her eyes.

"GWAH!!!"

Everything ended in a second.

Kagami opened her eyes with an unsatisfied gasp -they didn't even kiss- and suddenly the beautiful feeling of warmth was replaced with a cold tremble of fear.

Even if the coach was way shorter than them he made Kise kneel simply by squeezing his left ear.

"The earring! It hurts! I'm sorry I'm sorry!!!"

"Well then..." As Riko started speaking Kagami knew she couldn't do anything to save Kise, despite her strong desire to put an end to his painful whines. "...entering another school, entering the basketball _female_ —" He put emphasis on the word. "—team locker and almost committing obscene acts with one of the girls. Well, well, well..."

"I-I can explain but please leave my ear go or it'll tear off!!!"

Riko let Kise go and he touched his earring with trembling fingers.

"Coach." Kagami took a step forward. "It's my fault for—"

"50 laps."

"What?"

Riko smiled. "50 laps for both of you. Now. Or else you—" He looked at Kagami. "—will have a tripled menu." Kagami gulped. "And you—" He turned towards Kise still crouched on the floor. "—mh, your captain will know about this."

Kagami and Kise looked at each other.

"Clean the gym afterwards. I'll know if you'll do _something else_."

He got out from the lockers whistling.

 

 

 

Aomine looked once more at the model with big boobs before turning the page and receiving the pleasant view of a beautiful girl with an unfortunate flat chest. He kept on turning the pages lazily.

"Good afternoon, Aomine-kun."

"Gwaaaah!"

The magazine flipped from his hands as Aomine startled and jumped away from the tiny voice near him.

"Tetsu!"

He was feeling a mix of scare, embarrass and happiness. He didn't expect to see her in that library. The first thing he wanted to ask was what she was doing there but then he noticed there was something different in Kuroko.

"You cut your hair."

Kuroko didn't have the long tail gently leant on her shoulder anymore, her hair were as short as Kise's. That thought made him grimace: he didn't really want to associate Kuroko to him in any way.

"Yes. I took the chance yesterday."

"What chance?"

"I said I was going to the hairdresser just to let Kagami-san and Kise-kun alone."

"And you cut your hair just for that?"

"No. I felt like it.”

Aomine stared at Kuroko for too long before he became aware of it and picked up the magazine trying to hide it somewhere in the shelves without her noticing.

"What did you buy?" He tried to change topic.

Kuroko showed him the cover of _Basketball Monthly_.

"It talks about our match against Shuutoku."

"Really? May I read with you?"

"Sure."

Aomine leaned over Kuroko's shoulder and peeked instinctively at her chest before concentrating on the pages.

"Ah. Here."

The main photo portrayed Izuki while passing to Kiyoshi. On the right corner there was Kagami's on the verge of dunking: as she was reaching the dunk her expression was both intense and beautiful. Below her photo there was a short sentence. Kuroko smiled.

_ Will Kise Ryouta be able to match up with the majestic tiger of Seirin? _

 

 

 

"Of course I'll match up with Kagamicchi!"

Kise slammed _Basketball Monthly_ over his homework and  Kasamatsu hit him hard on the head.

"Ow! Senpai!!!"

"Start to match up with the upcoming exams, mister model!"

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote "The fourth wheel" I had in mind a longer and a bit different fan fiction (a sort of romance with basketball from time to time) then I've seen lots of readers like it so I decided to write something more about this AU (all Seirin basketball club members are in a genderbending mode).  
> Maybe I made Kagami too carefree but I like the idea that if he would have been a she, she would be a girl who doesn't care much about what strangers think about her in any sense.  
> Next time I would like to give more space to Aomine and Kuroko: they haven't declared to each other officially yet.


End file.
